


Cuddling Is The Cure

by GhostTEETH



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Autistic Tommy Coolatta, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Other, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, they/them pronouns for Gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTEETH/pseuds/GhostTEETH
Summary: Gordon hasn't been feeling good lately, and they're thinking it's a reaction to their new medication. Though the cold outside isn't helping much either. Thankfully, Tommy and Sunkist are there to make sure that they're well taken care of!///Me? Projecting onto Gordon? It's more likely than you think... also I just needed some Freelatta fluff after reading the latest chapter of When You Make a Demon Sad, So He Adopts You. Please check it out, its so cute!
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Cuddling Is The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Writes YET another HLVRAI fic!!  
> I'm really curious to know what its like to be a regular Half Life fan that doesn't know HLVRAI and finding all of the HLVRAI fics. Like, I'm a major fan of regular Half Life as well, but I can only guess.
> 
> Also, written on mobile, so any errors will be fixed later!

They shivered and burrowed further under the blankets, trying to block out the world.

Gordon's therapist had said that there was a chance of headaches, mild nausea, and even chills and drowsiness, as side effects for the new medication. Gordon figured it wouldn't be bad, but they were now approaching two weeks in and it was hitting _hard._ They'd ended up canceling lunch with Coomer, Bubby, and Tommy because of the severity. They weren't even sure when they'd last gone and done something that wasn't trying to eat.

Gordon grumbled, hoping their therapist would get their email and respond quickly, but they weren't sure they could look at their phone for long. It wasn't that light hurt their eyes, not really. It was that the text just would not stay on the page long enough for Gordon to read. Plus, they kept getting too tired to keep their eyes open or hold their phone.

Distantly, they heard the front door open, and Tommy trying to quietly scold Sunkist for something. Tommy wasn't the quietest person, but Gordon couldn't blame him. It was pretty endearing, honestly.

There was a knock at the bedroom door, and it was immediately flung open by a ball of fluff that promptly jumped onto the bed. "Sunkist!" Tommy yelled, crossing his arms.

Gordon laughed weakly, patting Sunkist on the head as she wriggled her way under the blankets. "It's ok, it's ok." they mumbled.

Tommy pressed his lips together before coming over to the side of the bed. "How are, how are you feeling?"

"Uh... kind of, not good. A little better than I was, I think, but I'm." Gordon paused. "Exhausted."

Sunkist placed her head on Gordon's chest, staring up at Tommy. "She missed you." Tommy said.

"Yeah? I missed both of you a lot."

Tommy blushed and glanced away, smiling and bouncing on his heels. "Do you, need anything?"

"Hmmm... no, not real- wait. Maybe a glass of water? And some crackers..." Gordon mumbled. They couldn't remember when they'd last eaten, but they knew their stomach hurt, and they would need something with their meds.

Tommy nodded and went to the kitchen. Sunkist looked up, seeming to wonder if she should follow, before thumping her head back on Gordon. Gordon placed a hand on her head, scratching just behind her ears. She wiggled and started wagging her tail, happily accepting the attention.

"Here you go, Gordon!" Tommy said, holding out the box of crackers. In his other hand, he had a bottle of water.

"Thanks, love." Gordon started to sit up, and Sunkist whined and grumbled. "Sunkist." Gordon sighed. 

Tommy laughed. "She, she uh, wants to cuddle." Gordon nodded, taking a swig of water before laying back.

"Well, if you... you know, don't have to go anywhere, you're welcome to hang out. She can get all the cuddles she wants." Sunkist's ears perked up, and she turned to Tommy, resting her head on Gordon yet again with a low whine.

"If it's not a problem-"

"No problem at all. I'm not really doing too much beyond laying in bed, anyways. You want to lay down?"

Tommy shifted. "Are, my pajamas still here?"

Gordon nodded and motioned towards the dresser. Tommy opened a drawer and pulled out his clothes before running to change.

Trying to shift the blankets for Tommy without disturbing Sunkist ended up being a useless ordeal, and Tommy moved them himself. Gordon left their hand out, in case Tommy would want to hold it, which he did, and Sunkist stayed inbetween them, getting cuddles from both of them.

"Maybe... when you're feeling better, we, we can go to the orchard? All the leaves are changing color." Tommy said softly.

Gordon hummed. "That'd be really awesome. We could get some pictures taken."

Tommy wiggled, his face breaking into a grin, and he planted a kiss on Gordon's knuckles.

Gordon closed their eyes, smiling, and the exhaustion fell away into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As I wrote this, my dog demanded I pay attention to him and ended up going to beg from my mom. What a baby,


End file.
